Us Against the World
by tinylexie
Summary: Lucius and Narcissa are just two children in a huge world, but that's just fine with them. All they need is each other. The rest of the world can burn for all they care.


**Author's Note****: This takes place sometime during Lucius's and Narcissa's early Hogwarts years. Andromeda has not yet been disowned.**

* * *

Who would have ever thought that doing something as simple as laying on the grass and looking up at the night sky with Lucius could bring her such peace?

But that was exactly what Narcissa was currently doing, and she was indeed feeling at peace with herself.

Narcissa wasn't even worried about the fact that she and Lucius were breaking the rules by being out like this at night. She wasn't worried about her and Lucius being caught and punished. She wasn't even worried about potentially getting grass all over her expensive, perfectly tailored robes.

All that mattered to her was that she was with Lucius, and she knew that as long as Lucius was there with her, everything would be just fine.

"I think I now know why my family likes naming their children after the stars," Narcissa spoke suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence that had been there between them for several minutes.

That was one of the many things that Narcissa liked about Lucius. They didn't always have to be talking to feel at ease with each other. Just having the other nearby was enough to make everything better.

* * *

Lucius looked over at Narcissa, waiting for her to continue.

"We are so small compared to the night sky," Narcissa explained, "and the stars up there seem so grand. It really is a humbling experience."

"And you Blacks can't stand being so humbled," Lucius grinned.

"Like you Malfoys are any better," Narcissa giggled.

That was another thing she liked about Lucius. They could tease each other without either of them ever feeling insulted or hurt.

Narcissa then looked up at the night sky once again and released a content sigh.

"This is the life," she said, "just me and you."

"It is nice to be away from everyone else," Lucius agreed.

"You're the only person I can be myself with," Narcissa said. "I don't have to pretend with you. I don't have to worry about any expectations or responsibilities with you."

"Who's causing you problems now?" Lucius asked in an understanding tone of voice. "Is it your mother or one of your sisters?"

"All three of them," Narcissa grumbled. "Bella and Dromeda are always fighting with each other, and, of course, my mother just has to join in. Even more than Bella, she has to be the center-of-attention.

"But my mother has finally stared to notice me, when she and my sisters aren't busy trying to murder each other that is. I guess since I'm now at Hogwarts, I'm now also old enough to potentially disgrace the Black name. Apparently I don't know how to sit up straight in a chair. And apparently I'm not walking, sitting, eating, or doing anything like a proper lady."

Narcissa sighed. "Sometimes I wish my mother would go back to just ignoring me, but, at the same time, I want her to acknowledge my worth. I don't want to be ignored, but I don't want to be insulted either. I just want to be accepted for who I am. Is that really too much to ask for?"

Narcissa then turned her head to look at Lucius. "How are things with your father?" she asked in a hesitant, concerned voice.

"The same as usual," Lucius answered in an almost bored voice. "My father hates me, and I want to kill him. But somehow, we're managing to coexist."

* * *

Narcissa once again looked up at the night sky, but this time she had a sad expression on her face.

"And to think," she said, "the world thinks that we have it all. If only they knew the truth. We have nothing, nothing except each other."

Lucius reached for Narcissa's hand.

"And each other is all that we need," he spoke in a tender voice. "The rest of the world can burn for all I care."

"Us against the world," Narcissa smiled. "I think I can live with that. Who needs the world anyways? We can take care of ourselves just fine."

"Indeed we can," Lucius smiled back, gently stroking Narcissa's hand. "But can you promise me one thing, Narcissa?"

"Anything, Lucius."

"Never leave me. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I would never dream of being anywhere but at your side, Lucius," Narcissa replied, "just as long as you can promise me the same."

"I am forever yours to command," Lucius promised.


End file.
